Track type machines are used in a variety of applications in, for example, the construction, mining, agricultural and forestry industries, Track type machines utilize one or more track assemblies that include an endless track that extends around a plurality of rolling elements. In order to better allow the tracks of the machine to interact with variable loads encountered when the machine is being maneuvered over the ground including, for example, rocks or logs, the track assemblies may be equipped with a recoil system. A typical track recoil system may include a forward idler that is supported by a track roller frame assembly about which the track is mounted. The idler may be connected to a yoke that may slide fore and aft with respect to the track roller frame assembly in order to react to various loads that are transmitted from the track to the idler. The yoke in turn acts upon a biasing member that is compressed when the idler and yoke are pushed rearward relative to the track roller frame assembly. The spring then pushes back on the yoke and idler to recoil both toward their undisturbed operating configuration.
One example of such a recoil system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,650 (“the '650 patent”). A problem with recoil systems such as disclosed in the '650 patent is that they can involve metal-to-metal contact between moving parts that can make the systems subject to wear. Some of the wear can be alleviated by the use of a lubricant, which must be periodically applied to the moving parts.